


【本马达】谁的口活更棒

by Litman_Goralnik



Category: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 本马达 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28933389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Litman_Goralnik/pseuds/Litman_Goralnik
Summary: 本马达向，肉文，OOC
Relationships: Ben Affleck/Matt Damon





	【本马达】谁的口活更棒

刚确定关系的那一阵子，Ben每天都纠缠着Matt问什么时候可以全垒打。

“拜托，抱抱亲亲摸摸都做过了，到底什么时候可以干啦？”

大白天，Ben在Matt房间的小床上搂住比他小一圈的人，床本来就是单人床，躺了一个192的巨人后，Matt只能被Ben抱在身上。

两人靠得太近，Ben说话呼吸的热气都喷到Matt的脸上，痒痒的。

Matt脸上一红，小两岁的人自从表白成功后立刻变身狼人，不是搂住他强吻就是抱住上下其手。

好吧，其实Matt内心也是有点期待两人更亲密的接触的，但是这种禁忌的接触又让他有点紧张。

有时候亲亲抱抱得太过火，两人紧贴的身体都能感受到对方的欲望。Ben也知道Matt很紧张，也没有强迫他，顶多就是看着对方的眼睛互相帮对方打出来。

每次释放完Matt都不敢看Ben的眼睛，那双像饿狼一样的眼睛显示出他有多想要，像要把自己吞进肚子一样。

⋯

Ben：“不然⋯我们先试试看用嘴巴？”

Matt低下头避开他的视线，下午的阳光还是有点刺眼，这家伙居然大咧咧的在跟他讨论这种事⋯

Ben强行把他脸抬起来，又磨又蹭：“来嘛来嘛，上次看的片里面不就有了吗？我肯定会让你很舒服的，好不好？”

说完Ben的手就滑到Matt的腰间，准备扯下他的裤子。Matt吓了一跳，连忙按着他的手：“不⋯不然我先帮你啦”

Ben挑眉看了一下Matt，脸颊红得像要滴出血一样，因为紧张舌尖还探出来舔了一下干燥的嘴唇。光是想到这张小嘴吞吐着自己下身，Ben就已经兴奋了。

Matt松开Ben搂在他腰间的手，让Ben靠在床头的枕头上。Ben找个舒服的姿势坐好，把腿张开，也不动手脱裤子，静静的看着Matt。

Matt的脸色又更红，跪在床上，Ben像个大爷一样等待着他的“服务”，Matt突然觉得这画面看来又更羞耻。

用跪姿爬到Ben的身前，圆圆肉肉的手掌刚贴上Ben突出的下身，棉质的薄裤已经显露出明显的形状。

以往都是在夜里或是关灯的情况下触碰，突然在大白天要做这种事让Matt感觉特别情色。

有些犹豫，Matt慢慢地扯下Ben的裤头。动作越慢，反而色情的味道越浓，Ben也不急，他正享受Matt肉肉的手掌隔着裤子不经意的磨擦他的肉棒，若有若无的碰触带来不少快感。

Ben微微的抬起下半身，让Matt脱下他的裤子和内裤，裸露出下身未完全勃起就已经相当可观的肉棒。

像是鼓起勇气，Matt轻轻扶起Ben的巨大，沉甸甸的手感让Matt有点怀疑自己是不是能应付。

从未在日光下直观Ben的肉棒，Matt感得自己喉咙有点干渴，吞了一下口水，明明Ben才是裸露的那个，可是自己却更害羞。

软软肉肉的手心有点温热，Matt扶起Ben的肉棒，缓缓的套弄起来，生涩的动作让Ben忍不住发出细碎的呻吟。

“嗯⋯嗯⋯Matt⋯”

肉棒迅速在手中变硬，茎身上的血管怒张，细微的跳动让Matt吓得有点想松手，可是他看见Ben期待的眼神又忍住不放手。

像是着了魔一样，Matt头往下沉，嘴唇在那硕大的龟头上啄了一下。

“呀！”Ben发出一声粗野的叫声。

同是男性，Matt知道怎样碰触那里会让Ben更舒服，轻吻Ben的龟头，用湿润的嘴唇擦过茎身，伸出舌尖在那跳动的血管上下舔舐。

Ben忍不住的抬起下半身，Matt舔得他太舒服，湿滑的小舌在他巨大的茎身上轻舔，动作细碎得像是小猫在舔脷毛发，轻柔的动作反而让Ben感到更酥麻。

看不到Ben的表情，但从Ben下身的反应和越发硬涨的肉棒，可想而知他有多爽，Matt张开嘴巴，把硕大的龟头含住，舌尖在冠状沟舔了一下。

“噢⋯Matt⋯继续⋯继续⋯好舒服⋯呀⋯⋯”

Matt的嘴巴被粗大的肉棒撑住无法回答，但Ben的反应让他有点自豪，努力将嘴巴张到最大，一点一点的把肉棒含进去。

温热的嘴巴含住自己最敏感的地方，柔软的小舌还不断的舔舐茎身，Matt甚至用略为粗糙的舌面磨擦龟头，Ben觉得自己正在经历从未有过的快感。

Matt的动作很慢很细，像是在细细品尝他的肉棒，这个想法让Ben的茎身更加炽热。

Matt努力吞下Ben的肉棒，但实在太大，无法完全吞进，唯有用手继续套弄肉棒的下半部，指尖抚慰着下面的阴囊，肉棒上充满雄性荷尔蒙的气味冲进自己的鼻尖，眼里只能看见Ben粗硬的耻毛和结实的下腹部。

大白天自己跪在Ben的腿间吞吐着他的肉棒，羞耻的画面让Matt觉得自己快要发烧一样，躺在裤子里的阴茎也发硬起来。

继续吞吐着Ben的肉棒，Matt越发的熟练，收紧嘴唇，加速地让粗硬的茎身在嘴巴来回进出。

Ben往下看，满头金色的发丝在午后的阳光照耀下显得更加灿烂，脸色潮红却依然在用力吞吐着佢的肉棒，湛蓝的眼睛抬起来跟他对看，眼框布满情欲，简直是视觉和感观的极致享受，Ben觉得自己快要疯掉，手不自觉的摸上Matt的头往下压。

“Matt⋯用力⋯快⋯快点”

Ben突然的动作打乱了Matt的节奏，他的头被往下压，肉棒直冲进他口腔深处，让他有种催吐的感觉，鼻尖撞在Ben粗硬的耻毛上，努力想把头抬起来，却敌不过Ben的力气。

Matt觉得脖子好酸，嘴巴也好累，但Ben不肯松开，只好努力的张嘴，发出细碎的呻吟声，一面接受Ben的冲刺。

“呀⋯呀＿＿”

终于，按在Matt头上的手掌一个用力，Ben把肉棒塞进Matt的嘴里，浓腥的白浊喷射在Matt的口腔内，味道让Matt忍不住皱了眉头。

一股股的白浊射在嘴里，Matt挣扎的想吐出肉棒却被Ben压住，唯有勉强的吞下。

等到Ben 终于停下，Matt立刻抬起头，吐出肉棒，嘴唇上沾了Ben的白浊，狠狠的瞪住Ben。

Ben笑着说：“对不起嘛，你弄得我太舒服了，忍不住就⋯嘻嘻”脸上得意的表情让Matt恨不得把他的肉棒给咬下来。

Matt气呼呼的表情加上嘴唇上的白浊，又可爱又情色，偏偏在Matt脸上特别融洽。Ben把他拉过来，狠狠的吻上那双好看的唇瓣，在Matt的嘴巴尝到自己的味道，让他特别有征服感。

被Ben吻得上气不接下气的Matt扭动身体像是在挣扎，但Ben的舌尖霸道地纠缠着他的舌头，让他忍不住享受起这个过份热情的吻，等到Ben终于放开他的时候，两人的嘴唇还连着一丝的口水。

Matt觉得自己被吻得昏昏沉沉，明明是下午的时间他已经累得想要倒头大睡了。

可是Ben一副精神抖擞的样子。

把Matt扯过来平躺放在床上，在Matt还来不及反应的时候，Ben已经一个用力粗暴的扯下Matt的裤子和内裤。

Matt:“呀！”突然赤裸的下半身，皮肤接触到空气立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。

Ben从上往下看着那白晢的皮肤，Matt的阴茎和本人一样秀气可爱，耻毛也是淡淡的金色，刺激着Ben的视觉。

被Ben打量着裸露的下半身，Matt的脸又更红，闭上眼睛扭过头去避开Ben那如狼一般的眼神。

Ben看着Matt害羞的神情觉得更有征服感，Matt就像是要献身任他摆弄一样。

Ben看着软垂的阴茎，突然玩心大起，快速的在敏感的顶端舔了一下。

“呀！！”

下身被重重的舔了一下，Matt被迫得尖叫出来，抬起头看着Ben。

Ben狡猾的笑了一下，按住Matt的腰侧，一低头，把Matt软垂的阴茎完全含住，用力的又舔了一下顶端。

“呀！放⋯放开⋯”

Matt扭动下身想要反抗，可Ben继续用力的吸紧，舌尖在茎身上不停的舔舐，迫得Matt的阴茎快速的硬挺起来。

和Matt刚才温柔的动作不一样，Ben更像是在侵占他的一切，一开始就快速的吞吐着Matt的阴茎，没有细细的舔弄，反而用力的吸吮，所有的动作都像狂风暴雨一样狠劲十足。

Matt近乎惨裂的尖叫，下身被完全掌控着，快感像巨浪一样不停涌上来，上一波被舔舐的快慰未过，Ben又已经在茎身的另一侧狠狠的吮吸着。

Matt嘴里吐出难耐的呻吟，他想让Ben停下，但Ben毫不温柔的动作越来越快，简直像要他吞进肚子一样。

Ben就像个勇猛的将军，狠狠把对方完全侵占。狂风骤雨式的口技和他细水长流式的技巧完全不一样，快感极度密集而又浓烈。

Matt的手按上Ben的头，他想抵抗Ben的侵略，可Ben的嘴巴却死死的吸着他的阴茎，甚至恶意的在棒身轻咬了一口。

“呀⋯痛⋯”

痛感尚未过去，Ben又开始新一轮的攻势，把Matt两条裸露的腿放在自己肩膀上，将那勃起的阴茎完全吞进嘴里尽情把玩，用舌尖和它纠缠，碰触每一分的皮肤，用粗糙的舌面快速的磨擦敏感的冠状沟，把所有的分泌吸进自己嘴里。

Matt的脑子一片混乱，他觉得自己快要昏过去，明明想抵抗这种疯狂的侵略，可是下身却自然的挺起来迎接Ben的动作。

Matt的腰不自觉地挺起来的同时，Ben的手已经探进后面，在Matt的翘臀上狠狠揉捏。光滑的皮肤被他的手一揉立刻变红。此时此刻，Matt发现自己已经失去对自己身体的掌握权，只能配合Ben的攻势，头往后仰，手紧抓住床单，发出忘情的呻吟。

“呀⋯呀⋯Ben⋯”

Ben也吓到了，他没想过在床上的Matt会发出这么⋯诱人的叫声。Matt金色的发丝掉落在额角，头乱晃，像是受不了这么强烈的刺激，吸引人一直占有他直至把他侵蚀。

Matt觉得自己快要死了，下身的快感不断传上来，攻占他的全身，眼睛被迫出泪水，他已经放弃挣扎，任由Ben尽情玩弄。

Matt的阴茎在嘴里微微抖动，Ben知道Matt快要高潮了，尽心尽力的“服侍”着嘴里的阴茎，舔舐的速度加快，狠狠的吸吮。

Matt已经发不出像样的叫声，全身像被电流通过一样，酥麻的快感让他爽得连脚趾都卷缩起来，终于忍不住在Ben的嘴里释放出来。

“唉⋯唉⋯呀＿＿”

吐出Matt的阴茎，Ben像是意犹未尽的在刚释放的顶端舔了一下，果然又引来Matt身体的一阵颤抖。

抬起上半身，Ben从上往下看，才发现Matt被他搞得有点⋯可怜。头发因为刚才的扭动乱翘，上身的衣服也因为挣扎而变得皱巴巴，下半身软垂的阴茎像是正在喘息。Ben对上那双眼睛，发现Matt一脸可怜兮兮又痛恨的表情瞪着他。

Ben身体往前倾，在Matt的嘴唇上俏皮的轻吻着，换来Matt不满的一声“哼！”

把Matt搂在怀里，Ben嬉皮笑脸的继续在滑腻的脸上轻啄，把泪水舔掉，Matt已经无力反抗，扭头不说话不想理他。

Ben：“嗯，所以我的口活和你比起来怎样？”

Matt：“烂透了！”

Ben：“嗯，对对对，我的Matt口活最棒了，以后你每天都给我口好不好？”

Matt：“哼！想都别想，我再也不给你口了”

Ben：“那不然⋯下次你用下面的嘴巴给我口⋯”

“闭嘴！”

“闭嘴了要怎样给你口呢？”

“⋯”

⋯

“Matt的口活真的特別棒”

“我口活肯定比Ben好得多，我最大的遗憾就是没法给自己口”

⋯

END


End file.
